Star Wars: Existence
by Karks
Summary: 400 years after the death of Luke Skywalker, the Sith have not been seen for hundreds of years.  When Jedi Knight Clark Matner is attacked by one in the lower levels of Courascant, he must find out who sent him and what his intentions were.
1. Chapter 1

************

Background

_400 years after the death of Luke Skywalker, the galaxy is finally at peace. The Republic is at its highest strength in hundreds of years, and the Jedi order has grown so large that new Temples have been built on Tython and Yavin, however the Temple on Courascant still holds the Jedi Council and Archives. It has been more than 400 years since the last sighting of the Sith Civilization, and most Jedi consider them all but extinct. The Order has seen many powerful Jedi over the years, Jedi who became heroes in battle and peace, Jedi who have mastered the Force in ways never heard of. _

__

Clark Matner was born on Courascant to a middle class family. He was born with very blonde hair and blue eyes. Being on Courascant, and in such close proximity to the Jedi Order, it was not long before the Jedi discovered Clark had a very strong connection to the Force. This was very strange, considering neither of Clark's parents were Force sensitive, however not unheard of for a non-sensitive family to birth a sensitive being. At only 4 years of age, Clark was taken away to the Jedi Temple to begin his training. Almost immediately Clark showed signs of immense strength in the Force, being able to lift small objects with only a flick of a finger. At the age of 6 Clark was given his first training light saber. He surprised his masters when, only a few months after receiving his light saber, he asked for another one to use in his off-hand. Very rarely did a padawan ever learn the duel wield style of combat, however the masters obliged and gave Clark his second light saber.

When Clark turned 9 years old he was chosen to be the apprentice of Master Har-Danub, a Twi'lek male with exceptional skill in the duel wielding style, who also held a very high position in the Jedi Council. It was very uncommon for such a high-ranking Jedi master to chose such a young apprentice, even more uncommon the fact that he already had another apprentice, apprentice Pat Sadowy, another padawan who had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and who also preferred the duel wielding style. Years past, Clark and Pat, now 14, became very good friends and both became very skilled in duel wielding and control of the Force. However everything changed when they went on a very confidential mission. They were sent to Korriban, the birth place of the Sith, to figure out why their was an increase in unnatural seismic occurrences throughout the planet. The mission, and the Force, led the party to a remote desert known to Clark, as the Valley of the Dark Lords, from his research in the Jedi Archives. After a 3 day venture they finally made it to the outskirts of a stretch of Temples. Feeling pulled to the largest one, Master Har-Danub ordered his apprentices' to stay outside. The two friends waited for hours, when finally their master came back out of the temple.

But the pair soon realized that this was not their master. What walked out was indeed Master Har-Danub, but Clark and Pat knew, and felt, that this being was not the good-hearted Twi'lek that had been their Jedi master, but a twisted, evil being that just had the features of the Jedi. He attacked the two apprentices'' and after a very long, drawn-out duel, Master Har-Danub, fell to the combined strength of his two apprentices'.

Now both 16 years old, Clark, whose hair has turned brown and eyes turned greenish, and Pat, whose eyes have only turned a brighter blue, are fully christened Jedi Knights. Both very powerful, and under close watch by the Jedi Council, they are expected to become two of the most youngest Masters elected to the Council in modern history. Both Clark and Pat have vowed to uncover the reason behind their Master's fall, and the adventure will take them to places that they never dreamed of going and test their skills like never before.

********

Introduction-Chapter 1

Lightsabers clashed, and screams of terror bellowed in the background as Jedi Knight Clark Matner back flipped, barely deflecting a blow that would of left him without a head, and landing awkwardly behind his attacker, knocking a group of beings to the ground and leaving Clark momentarily off-balance. Grimacing the assailant spun, pivoting on his right foot, light saber coming around in a powerful side strike aimed for Clark's midsection. It took only a fraction of a second for Clark to regain sense and he met the blow with speed only a Jedi could of achieved. A loud crackling noise sounded as the two blades of pure energy met, momentarily locked in a stalemate. Clark took the chance to gaze into his attacker's face for the first time, and what he saw astonished him. What he had only seen pictures of and read stories about was right in front of him. What stared back at him were two golden eyes incased in a reddish iron mask, the eye color that could of only been obtained by a fully trained Sith.

The Sith frowned. "This is what my master sent me to kill?" Sess thought in disbelief. "This Jedi is merely a boy!"

The young sith could not believe it! No! Would not believe that his master would send him on such a petty errand. Training all his life, perfecting every sequence of light saber attacks and defenses, being beaten for every little mistake, and this is what it was all for? "Hmph! This should be quick! However, this Jedi boy might be good practice." Sess thought as he moved to end the stalemate between him and his opponent. "I haven't had a difficult fight in awhile."

Sess was born on Nar Shadaa, a human with black hair and green eyes. From a early age he realized that he had special powers. He had heard of stories of heroes and villains, about the JedI and the Sith being able to do extraordinary things with this so called Force power. He had dreamed of getting off the disgusting, scum infested moon of Nar Shadaa and going to Courascant to train as a Jedi. He soon realized however, that it would be harder than he thought to get off his homeworld. His family was in poverty and therefore could not obtain safe transportation to Courascant. The Republic rarely ventured out to Hutt space, and even when they did, they did not dare go to Nar Shadaa.

This all changed on Sess's 18th birthday. He was attacked by a gang of street thugs that infested the many alley's of Nar Shadaa. He only survived because he was saved by a dark robed figure who wielded what Sess knew was a light saber, but was a red color instead of the common blue green that Jedi used in their light sabers. This dark robed figure told Sess about the Dark side and that he could learn to use this power to accomplish everything he ever wanted. The dark robed figure claimed himself the Dark Lord of the Sith, and told Sess that under his wing they would rule the galaxy. Sess was all to eager to accept this offer, and left Nar Shadaa, vowing to bring his family to the highest royalty when he returned. He trained to become a Sith, trained to kill JedI, and now there was one, right in front of his face.

The eyes were filled with hate, anger, and resolve, and it occurred to Clark that this was the first time anyone had seen a living Sith for hundreds of years. Not since the days when the Revered Luke Skywalker was Grand Master of the Jedi Council had the Jedi even had a run-in with the Sith civilization. Every Jedi padawan is required to learn about these fabled Sith and are usually taught how awful and scary they are. "This is when I first learned about the Dark Side and all its evils." Clark thought, still in his train of thought. "I never actually considered the possibility of-"

Clark snapped out of his thoughts just in time to dodge a blow that would of taken his head off his shoulders. "Damnit, I need more room!" He thought as he deflected and dodged every attack that came his way.

Most of the people originally at the scene were now mostly gone or scattered, which left quite a bit of room to maneuver. Clark reached out, and felt the Force flood into his body like a river dumping into a ocean. It energized him, and he pushed out with it, sending the Sith flying and into a dumpster on the opposite side of the alley. Clark used this time to summon his second light saber to his left hand. He felt the familiar weight on his palm and thumbed the activation switch, lighting up the left side of the alley wall a blinding green and mixing with the already blue light that Clark's first light saber was already giving off. The 2 opposing lights swirled in front of him, creating a aura of mixed light. The Sith charged toward Clark, and once again Lightsabers clashed. Only this time they were not locked in stalemate, and the dance that is light saber combat began. "So I guess Sith are trained as well as Jedi's are." Clark thought as he fought the urge to show his surprise at the Sith's ability to counter his uncommon duel-wielding fighting style.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, Clark felt himself getting weary and tried more and more to draw on the Force to keep himself sustained. "Come on! Show me an opening!" Clark thought as he tried more desperately to break the Sith's seemingly impenetrable defensive skills.

Finally the Sith showed a weakness, raising his light saber a little to far up for a strike, leaving a wide opening to a stab through the heart. Clark took this opening, driving his right hand light saber toward that opening and raising his left one for a feeble block with all the strength he had left. No sooner did he hear a light saber deactivate did he smell the stench of burnt cloth and flesh. Clark withdrew his light sabers and deactivated them, watching the limp body fall to the ground and feeling the Sith's life force wink out of existence. He grabbed his comlink and dialed it to the frequency of emergency broadcast. "Jedi Knight Matner requesting assistance and quick delivery to the Jedi Temple. I repeat this is a emergency, I am in the Crimson Corridor, sending coordinates."

Sess was tired, more tired than he had ever been even when he was training with his master. Trying to draw on the Dark Side to keep himself aware, Sess lost concentration for a fraction of a second. Knowing the Jedi was to powerful not to notice this, Sess only had a moment to think about his life. He thought about his family and everyone he loved on Nar Shadaa., he thought about how he had promised to take them out of poverty and how he knew he had failed. "I'm sorry!" was all he had time to think before darkness claimed him, forever.

"Sir, you have requested immediate delivery to the Jedi Temple. Sergeant Jazil said, removing his helmet and motioning Clark onto the transport. "If you don't mind me asking, why could you not of just rented a speeder?"

"Because I need to get there ASAP." Clark answered as he stepped onto the ship. "This is a matter of grave importance and I must report this to the Jedi Council immediately. I order you to get there as quickly as you can manage. Send a message to Grand Master Kul, and tell him that he needs to order a immediate Council meeting."

"Yes Sir!" Jazil said as he began contacting the Jedi Grandmaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody the power, the other to crave it._

The Rule of Two. Created by Darth Revan a millennia ago, enacted and enforced by Darth Bane during the Sith Wars. This Rule was created to govern the very nature of the Dark Side. The Sith cannot hold a civilization for long, because in the end they all turn on each other. That is the nature of the Dark Side. For thousands of years this Rule of Two was in order. Only two Sith lived in the galaxy, a Master and a apprentice. This Rule persisted for thousands of years and was absolved 40 years after the death of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. Discovered by Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker, a new Sith Civilization had lived on the outskirts of the galaxy, stranded on a planet with no way to get off. This new civilization had discovered how to hold a Sith society together, bending the Dark Side so it would still lead to treachery, but not mass hysteria of power. This new civilization still followed the teachings of old Sith Lords. They followed the Sith Code and all the Dark Side offered them. This new Sith Order finally found a way off their home planet, and started spreading like wildfire across the galaxy. If not for Luke and the Jedi, the Sith would have controlled most of the Galaxy. The Sith were driven off and have never been spotted again.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through Passion, I gain Strength._

_Through Strength, I gain Power._

_Through Power, I gain Victory._

_Through Victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

"Through victory, my chains are broken." Lord Scarr thought, repeating the same line of the Sith Code in his mind over and over again. "The Force shall free me."

Darth Scarr, Dark Lord of the Sith, paced around his study, repeating the Sith Code in is mind, trying to justify what had just happened. Human, tall, built, long black hair, golden eyes and a scar that ran across his entire face, Darth Scarr looked more like a giant ready to crush his desk than a man thinking about already occurred events. He had known, the instant the Force stirred, that his most promising apprentice was no more. Indeed, Darth Scarr did have a whole school of the most gifted Sith younglings, and true, some will become more powerful than Sess could of possibly become, but he still felt the hole that Sess's death had left in his heart. However he would not dare show it, nor will he allow it to bring his focus and concentration down. He was in fact the Dark Lord of the Sith, and could kill anyone he wished with merely a thought. He grabbed his comlink.

"Bring me the being that sent the last apprentice to Courscant." Darth Scarr commanded. "I'd like to speak with him, personally."

"Through Victory my Chains are broken." he said out loud as he put a ancient manuscript in its proper place. "The Force shall free me."

As soon as the ship landed and the doors opened, Clark burst into a full out run. Aiding himself with the Force, he became a blur to anyone not tuned to see a running Jedi. Dodging and jumping every being in his way, Clark made it to the Jedi Temple and burst through the doors to the Council Chamber. There were 13 Masters, including the Grandmaster. All of them projected calmness and not one of them seemed surprised at his burst in.

"Figures." He thought, calming himself. "They probably sensed me coming as soon as I was in the Temple."

"At least you didn't break the door this time." Grandmaster Kul said in a mocking tone, smirking as he continued. "So Jedi Clark, what is so important that you had me call a impromptu meeting, disrupting everyone's errands?'

It is very uncommon for his species to have any Force sensitive's, however Grandmaster Kul was a Klatooinian. Ancestors to intelligent canines, Klatooinians had very dog like features, with fangs and a long snout and mouth. Able to speak most languages, they are a very cultural people. Trying to learn everything about anything is very much an art in their culture. With a very high sense of pride and religion, Klatooinians are a very respectable race of beings.

"The Sith are back." Clark said blatantly, getting right to the point without preamble. "I was attacked in the open, which says to me that the Sith want me dead and soon."

Clark saw all the Master's eyes widen in shock at this statement. Some were on their feet, moving their mouths in objection but with no words coming out. With some loud barks and a little touch of calmness through the Force, Master Kul calmed the Masters.

"Clark, this is broad statement, and one not made lightly. If this is some kind of joke your punishment will be unlike any you have ever received." Master Kul said, rising to his feet. "How do you know that whoever you battled was a Sith. Many beings have light sabers."

"The way he felt, in the Force. He radiated hate, anger, and he used this to fuel his motions."

"All beings radiate these emotions Clark, you must know th-"

"His eyes were golden, his skill at countering my duel light sabers was not like anything I've ever seen, and could of only been accomplished by a highly trained fighter." Clark broke in, reluctantly receiving one of those "did you really just interrupt the Grandmaster" looks from Kul.

"I-I'm sorry Master, excuse my rudeness, I do understand the depth of the statement I have just made. I am certain, with every fiber in my body, that this was a Sith. This means that there is probably a school somewhere training more Sith younglings."

Kul looked around the room at the other Master's, most likely receiving any comments not wanted to be spoken out loud through the Force.

"It is within the realm of possibility that some Sith may have survived, escaping to some out-of-the way world to start their order anew." Said Master Jan Isane, answering the question that Clark knew was on the all the Master's minds.

Jan Isane, a human born on Tython, she was a excelled student in her studies. Tall with long blonde hair and striking green eyes, she is very attractive in all sense's of the word. However, this is only a natural benefit. Using her looks as an advantage she has one of the highest mission complete records to date. She prefers the Duel-bladed pole-stick style of light saber combat to the more common one light saber style. Powerful in the Force and a great keeper of order and organization, she joined the Jedi Council when she was only 29 years old, one of the youngest Master's to ever join the Council. She was promoted to Keeper of the Archives, and keeps watch over all the records.

"My opinion is that we send a team to investigate. If what Jedi Clark says is true, we have a very powerful threat to our Order and the Republic."

"Yes, it would be." Kul agreed. "Who will our team be consisted of? Where will they go? These questions must be answered before we take any action."

"I'll go." Clark blurted out before he could stop himself.

"No, if they want you dead then you will be kept here in the safety of the Temple."

"If they want me dead so bad, then they will most likely come find me. Using myself as bait would be the easiest way to answer the questions you just asked."

"Clark my order is clear, I will not have you die over a mission that could be avoided."

"I can hold my own."

"So can Sith. Clark these are powerful users of the Dark Side, I will not lose you if I can avoid it!"

The argument was getting heated, and Clark felt his rage swelling up inside. His anger at Kul's ignorance. Then, something in Master Kul's Force aura flicked.

"Theirs something else for your decision." Clark said after calming himself, trying to figure out what that 'something else' could be.

After a few minutes of silence, Clark got it.

"My Master…" He said, trailing off. "You think I want to do this to figure out what happened to Har."

Kul's eyes were hard and impossible to read. His Force aura was likewise. As Clark observed, all the other Masters were thinking, very hard, either that, or they were still in shock that the Sith could possibly still exist.

"Yes, your feelings betray you, you do want to find out why Har suddenly snapped and I understand that, but.." Kul said finally, trailing off to give him some time to think. "This is not the best place or time to do that."

"Master I assure you that the subject will not cross my mind during this mission. I feel obligated to find the reason of my Masters fall, but that is my own personal mission, if the Jedi Order wishes another I will happily obey orders."

Master Kul sighed.

"Ok, you can go on the mission, Pat can come along to if you like, but I am putting the mission into the hands and leadership of Jan. You will take orders from her while under this mission, do you understand?"

"Yes Master." Clark agreed. "I will do so without question."

"Good, now go and meditate, I will call you when the mission setup is ready."

And with that, the meeting was over. Clark was the first one to leave, followed by all the Masters in single file, talking amongst themselves quietly. Clark headed down to the main floor of the Temple, hoping to find Pat practicing light saber sequences or getting his midday meal. He found Pat meditating outside on the balcony.

"We're going on a mission together. A very dangerous one, one that involves the Sith." Clark said knowing Pat already knew he was there.

"Good." He answered, smiling and pushing himself up from his sitting position. "We haven't done anything in a while, it's about time the Council gave us something to do."

"Yeah, finally." Clark replied, chuckling. "It might actually be difficult this time."

Sith Saber Ruhk-lar strode into his Master's chamber, calming himself and going through how he would explain the recent failure. Darth Scarr had a history of being ruthless to anyone who failed him, and he rarely made exceptions. Ruhk opened the door and walked through, kneeling when he arrived at the base of his Master's desk.

"You wish to see me master?" He said, sounding more confident than he felt.

"Yes, I did." The Dark Lord replied, coldly. "You know why you have been summoned."

"I-I do master, and I would like to explain mys-"

Ruhk stopped, unable to breath, gasping for air, he felt like an invisible hand was wrapped around his throat. He soon realized that he was not kneeling anymore, but being held a few meters above the ground. The Dark Lord didn't eve move.

I-I..ask..for your….mercy…M-m-master…" Ruhk gasped, barely able to form words.

"My mercy has run out Ruhk, and your usefulness is at an end." The Dark Lord replied, still seated.

"N-n-no Master, please…don't…" Was all he could say before darkness engulfed him. The last thing Ruhk heard was the soft, chilling laugh of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Pitiful." Scarr thought as he watched the limp body fall to the floor. "Powerful commanders are hard to come by."

Scarr rose, stepped around the body of his once favorite commander, and walked out the door. Scarr had chosen a quick death for his old friend, snapping his neck instead of merely suffocating him.

"A honor." Scarr thought. "At least he died quietly, like a honorable Sith should."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We will start the search at the place you first encountered the Sith." Grandmaster Kul said, motioning at Clark. "Any clues to where he hid, what he ate, where he bought supplies, anything will help us."

"JedI robes should not be worn." Clark added in. "A squad of JedI in the worst part of Courascant is bound to draw some unwanted attention."

Everyone in the room nodded, breaking out into small time discussions about what should be worn.

"Casual clothes, however hide your light sabers well, but still be able to summon it at a moments notice. Wear some kind of blaster just to add some topping to our deception."

"Briefing dismissed, we start the mission at first light tomarrow, be at the hangar in the Temple by then." Kul said, gesturing to confirm what he said. "Choose your ware carefully, we cannot afford to be discovered."

Clark was the first one out of the briefing room and headed straight for his quarters. After tweaking some of his more casual close to fit two light sabers, he headed out in search of Pat. As usual, Clark found him in the sparring arena, sparring with another JedI Knight. Clark watched for a while as Pat dominated his opponent, striking left, right, up, down, spining, leaping and dodging. 30 seconds past and Pat had his opponent down. Almost crawling out of the arena, the Jedi Knight stumbled out. Clark entered the arena and picked up two training light sabers that were similar in model to his own.

"Alright Clark." Pat chuckled as Clark moved into position. "Your just gonna lose."

"Right…" Clark replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I think you're the one who needs to be in shape for this mission."

Clark called on the Force, knowing Pat was distracted trying to come up with an answer to his insult, and pushed out with it, hurling him into the far end of the arena. Clark jumped, and in mid air activated his two light sabers, coming down hard on his friend. But Pat was not there, and Clark rolled when he hit the ground, dodging a strike that would of hit him through his midsection. Coming up, he whirled, clashing light sabers with Pat. Attack after attack, the two friends fought, using their skill with their light sabers and with the Force to attack and counter attack. The arena is open to all spectators in the Temple, and Clark and Pat's spar was drawing quite a crowd. The fight lasted for about an hour, and ended when Clark leapt over Pat, front flipping and striking at the same time. Pat, disoriented with the sudden change of direction, left his right side open, and Clark was all to quick to take the opening. Sweating and panting, the two friends walked out of the arena and through the crowd of spectating Jedi and Padawans.

"Let's go get ready." Clark said, panting. "We need our rest, we've got a long week ahead of us."

* * *

"Bah!" Seck said out loud, to frustrated too finish reading the manuscript in front of him.

Getting up from his desk, Sith Apprentice Seck-tharla strode out of the archives, his black robes trailing behind him. Darth Scarr had just announced the failure of the mission on Courascant, and the news was no surprise to Seck. He knew, the moment his Master had chosen Sess for the mission to Courascant, that Sess would fail. Sess was no extraordinary student. He was not strong in the Force; well, not as strong as Seck anyway, and Seck had known that he should have been chosen for this mission. The most important mission in thousands of years, the Sith would finally reappear to reclaim what was rightfully theirs.

"He failed, miserably." Stopping on a secret ledge, one that only he discovered not days ago, it overlooked the courtyard of the School and the massive temple of the Sith Council. Seck took in the sight.

A average sized human, Seck was very built. At only 18 years old he has shown immense power in the Force. Envied by some of his colleagues, it is not uncommon for him to have to take measures for his own safety. Many Sith apprentices and even Sith Sabres have fallen to his blade. Even so, the Sith Council has ignored him, and this angered him most of all.

"Weak and feeble fools you are, I will destroy you yet." He said out loud, gazing at the Temple. "Soon, I will show you true mastery the Dark Side!"

"Your anger and hate is fueling you, good, you are truly a powerful Sith." Said a cold voice behind him. "I-

Seck whirled before his brain even had time to figure out who was speaking. Instincts took over, and the Dark Side flooded him like a storm. Lightsaber lit, Seck stopped the blow mere inches from his unknown visitors neck. The being was male, and shrouded in black. A cowl covering his features, Seck had no idea if he should behead this unwanted arrival on the spot, or let him talk.

"Who are you." Seck asked, tightening his grip on the light sabers hilt. "Answer quickly, for I am still considering killing you."

"I am the father of all you see here, I created this civilization. However, my name has been slandered by the one I promised to raise." The dark robed figure said. "I have come, to talk."

"I can talk with my blade much faster than you can spit riddles old man." Seck answered, keeping his light saber at the strangers neck.

"I'm sure you could."

"As am I, now, answer my question, no riddles, or your head will be rolling."

"I am Darth Stryfe, Master to your leader Scarr, and true Dark Lord of the Sith."

The words hit Seck like a punch, so hard that he stepped back. Thoughts whirled around inside his head.

"Wh-W-What did you say?" Seck asked, almost choking on the words.

This couldn't be, Seck knew of all the Sith Lords of Old, knew each and everyone of them by their power and looks. Stryfe was a name taught to be feared, and said to be the most powerful Sith of all time. Now he was standing right in front of Seck. But no, Stryfe was a Sith of Old, how could he have survived for hundreds of years? From his studies he knew that one could sustain extended life with the Force, but not for as long as hundreds of years. And what about Scarr? He preached that he was the true Dark Lord of the Sith. Stories of how he killed his former Master are expected to be memorized and told to little children. These thoughts came to Seck over and over again.

"Your confusion is to be expected." The now proclaimed true Dark Lord said. "Now, lower your weapon so we can talk in a civilized manner.

Seck, although confused, did as he was told. This figure had a heir of authority around him, hovering like a cloud. So strong that Seck was almost sure he could command planets to be sustainable.

"What you heard is true, I am Darth Stryfe, Sith of Old, and the true Dark Lord. Your leader, Darth Scarr, was my former apprentice. Powerful pupil he was, to the extend I thought he could out match me."

"Hold on a minute." Seck broke in, putting as much authority in his voice as he could muster. "If you are indeed the fabled Darth Stryfe, explain to me how you have lived this long without dying.

"The Dark side is very powerful-"

"Yes, but I've known no Sith or Jedi, Old or New, that could sustain himself for as long as you claim to have."

The Dark Lord turned, his eyes meeting Seck's. Locked in his visitors gaze, Seck could not move. Suddenly, he was in his mind. The robed figure was all he saw, all he thought about. He could feel the very essence of the Dark Lords power in him. The feeling broadened to his whole body. Gasping for air, Seck's knees buckled, and he came crashing to the ground. Still in his mind, the Dark Lord ripped at his thoughts and memories, opening up memories Seck didn't even know he had. He felt like the very essence of life was being sucked out at him. Suddenly, he knew the answer to his question.

"Life force.." He croaked, gasping for air. "You..sustain yourself…through…other beings…life.."

"Yes young one, that his how I have lived all this time." The Sith answered, smiling. "Now, be quite, it will pass much quicker if you dot resist."

Anger rose up in Seck's heart, emotions flared. How dare this so called Dark Lord come into his mind. How dare he think that he could just suck the life out of him. With an immense struggle, Seck got to his feet and getting some pleasure from seeing the Dark Lord's smile dissipate. The anger was at the boiling point. His blood boiling, vision going scarlet around the edges, Seck aimed his fury at the Dark Lord. With a blood-curling scream, Seck released his fury onto his attacker. The robed figure was thrown back into the wall as lightning shot toward him. Seck felt the Dark Side consume him, and laughed as he saw the lightning strike his target. More and more he poured his fury into his storm. After a few seconds, but what felt like days to Seck, his fury subsided. The lightning dissipated, and Seck got a stench of burnt cloth and flesh, a pleasing smell. Seck couldn't help but laugh.

"This is no Dark Lord." He thought, chuckling to himself. "Merely a old ma-."

Seck's humor disappeared instantly, as he watched in disbelief, the being stir, rise, and turn to face him. Not a single burn was on his flesh.

"Hmm." The being said out loud, appearing to be thinking. "Powerful in the Dark Side you are, and I do need a new apprentice."

Seck moved his mouth in a response, but no words came out. Still in shock of what just occurred.

"That lightning you unleashed was a rival to my own." The Dark Lord continued, smoothing his robes. "The anger and fury you concentrated on me poured through the Force, I bet the Jedi on Courascant felt it."

Thoughts raced, and all Seck could do was stand there. This had to be the Dark Lord, no other being in the Galaxy could of survived that. No one but the Dark Lord could get in his head and play with it like he did. Surviving the storm and crushing his mind, this figure did it all without even blinking. Seck hadn't even felt him draw on the Force. Maybe this was his chance, learn from this Dark Lord, become a true Sith Master, and then, only then would Seck gain what he always wanted. Their was nothing on this planet, and he would rather die to the fabled Darth Stryfe, than starve here for years.

"Truly, you are the Dark Lord.." He managed to get out, dropping to one knee. "I see the truth now, take my essence if you wish, for my measly existence is but a fraction of yours, I would be honored to help you live by giving myself."

"No, my child, I can find other ways to sustain myself." Darth Stryfe answered. "However even I cannot live forever, and my time is coming swiftly. Resisting my power like you did shows me you are worthy. I will train you in the ways of the Dark Side, the real ways of the Sith, not this this bantha fodder."

Seck bowed his head.

"Thank you, my Master."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The lights and street speeders passed below as Clark drove the speeder, containing the Jedi team, down the fastest lane possible to the Crimson Corridor. Courascant was alive with activity, even at this early hour. Residents were heading to work or setting up shop. It never failed to amaze Clark how such a vibrant place has some of the worst slums in all the galaxy.

"Turn down into this lane." Grandmaster Kul said from the back seat, gesturing out the window. "It will take us to the outskirts of the corridor and we will be able to waltz right in there unnoticed."

Turning the direction of Master Kul's extended finger, Clark came to a landing on a broken down landing area, outstretching from a lane where hundreds of different beings walked to the many bars and greeley attractions this part of Courascant offered. As the disguised Jedi filed out of the craft, Master Kul laid a hand on Clark's shoulder, calling out to Pat to hold at the same time.

"I sense a great amount of excitement in the both of you." He said looking at Clark, then Pat in-turn. "Do not let it cloud your judgment, I can not have you two getting in trouble on a mission this delicate."

"Yes master." The two friends answered.

"If what you reported is true, the Sith do exist, and if they exist, the entire Jedi Order is at risk. Do not fail me."

Master Kul turned and left the speeder before Pat and Clark could answer. Heading toward the alley way he was attacked in, Clark couldn't shake the feeling of something not right and out of place. This increased as they neared the location and made Clark woozy as they stood in the exact spot he had been when the Sith attacked him. Trying to gather his senses, Clark pieced together what he remembered about the incident. He remembered the smell of nerf steak and salt, the sounds of passing speeders and advertisement board, light talk among the beings surrounding him.

"Blast it!" He thought. "Something's missing, something I sensed or smelled or even saw before I was attacked. Its got to be right here, I just, don't know what it is."

Still woozy, he sat down on a near by stool as Pat started to look around. The area had been closed off since the attack, yet Clark could still sense the beings who had been here recently.

"You going to help me or not?" Pat said, glancing at Clark. "I only know as much as anyone else, were going to need your help here."

"Yeah yeah." He answered, standing up, ignoring his uneasiness. "Lets get to work."

For hours they swept the area they had been assigned. Looking at tracks, using the most modern technology to find DNA samples and even using their own force sense, the two could not come up with any clues on the intentions of the Sith.

"ughhh." Pat sighed, as the DNA scanner failed to pick up anything significant. "I'm going to head back to the rendezvous point, you coming?"

"In a minute, I want to take one last look around." Clark answered, turning and walking the opposite direction of Pat.

As Pat turned around the alley and out of sight, Clark continued his search. Some 5 minutes after Pat left, and when Clark was about to leave, he heard a light vibrating sound from atop a small ledge. Having no other leads to go on, he leapt onto the roof and began to head toward the vibrations. Stopping at a dumpster in the corner of the roof, Clark opened the bin and peered inside. Inside the small dumpster lay a strange object-like comlink, vibrating and beeping, the universal sign for "You have an incoming message." Heart starting to race he grabbed the device and activated the transceiver. A low, menacing voice crackled out of the speakers.

"All Sabres are to report to home world, the time has come."

Uneasiness increasing and heart pounding at the repeating message on the comlink, Clark burst into a full Force augmented run toward the rendezvous point. Seeing the circle of disguised Jedi, he increased his speed, nearly crashing into Pat. Every eye turned to him expectantly.

"Listen." Clark ordered, raising the comlink and pressing the play.

The eerie order came through the speakers again, and Clark looked around the circle of Jedi, seeing their eyes widen as their suspicions were answered. Snatching the comlink from Clark grasp, Master Kul stuffed it into his pocket.

"Hurry, we must get back to the Temple and analyze this immediately." He said, turning towards their ride. Seeing the Grandmaster hurry to the speeder, the fellow Jedi followed him. The uneasiness Clark felt burst like compressed air, sending a shiver shooting its way down Clarks spine, and he instinctively spun, drawing and activating his two light sabers simultaneously to block a volley of scarlet blaster bolts. Taking a quarter of a second to get his boundaries, Clark glanced around and saw that every Jedi had their light sabers drawn, slowly retreating backwards toward the speeder. The attack seemed to Clark to be coming from the top of 3 or more bars in front of them, covered by glowing signs and advertisement boards, the shooters had a clear shot at the group of Jedi. Most of the beings in the vicinity had escaped from the barrage, but some were not so lucky. As many as 15-20 beings were on the ground, either dead or close to it. The feeling of helplessness crept into Clarks mind as 2 more beings were caught in the cross fire. As quickly as it had started, the firing stopped, leaving Clark and the team of Jedi in silence. The horns and sirens of incoming security speeders sounded in the distance. Quickening his pace toward the speeder, Clark saw a hooded figure drop from the roof with a huge object on his shoulder. It took Clark a fraction of a second to realize what it was.

"DROP!"

His order came to late, the attacker fired his launcher and the projectile reeled into the speeder and exploded, lifting Clark off the ground and hurling him forwards. He hit hard, and rolled for a few feet before coming to a stop. Ears ringing, he struggled to his feet, summoning his dropped light sabers to his palms. Dreading what he was about to see, Clark looked back at the wreckage. His heart broke at what he saw. The speeder was vaporized, and scattered among the wreckage Clark saw the lifeless body's of some of the Jedi team. Fury rose up into his heart, fury so profound, he let it fuel his thoughts.

"Go find him." Pat said, slowly rising to his feet, I'll do what I can here."

Clark was off before his friend even finished his sentence. Sprinting, Clark used the force to locate the scum he was about to catch. Leaping from wall to wall, dodging being after being, he soon caught up with the attacker. Blood boiling, vision scarlet, Clark leapt onto a high rooftop, and leapt down in front of the attacker, throwing him to the ground and activating his light saber.

"You scum Jedi will die to the Sith's hands. Your Republic will die with your order." The cowering assassin threatened, crawling backwards and away from the tip of Clark's light saber.

"And your words will die with you." Clark answered, moving in.

"HA!" The slimy scum laughed, smirking. "I am defenseless, it is not the Jedi Way to kill a defenseless prisoner."

"You are misguided, the Sith will soon join you."

Clark moved in and raised his light saber. At that moment the Sith agent spun away, revealing a hidden blaster, and fired, attempting to get to his feet. He didn't even get close. Clark blocked the bolt back into his chest and spun, lowering and coming up with his light saber, thrusting it through the chest of the Sith pawn. A gasp left the desperate agent, then, his head fell lifelessly. Deactivating the light saber, the lifeless body fell nimbly to the ground. Anger residing, Clark took a deep breath and headed back to the wreckage. Even before arriving, he could feel the hole the deaths of some of the Jedi made in the Force. When Clark arrived into the opening, medical and security personnel were well at work looking at any injured Jedi or citizen. Among the deceased was Jedi Knight Hal Van, a human of which Clark knew very well.

"Their will be time to grief later young one." Grandmaster Kul said, approaching.

Master Kul sustained the kind of injuries Clark would expect of the Grandmaster of the Jedi Council, he barely had a scratch, however Clark could tell he was exhausted trying to heal some of the wounded.

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes, right now the mission is of top priority, we must find out who did this master." Clark said, looking at the wreckage. "We must."


End file.
